


You Are My Life

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [90]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Prompt: You are my life Michael Jackson Starker wedding.





	You Are My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Bold = lyrics that aren’t a part of the story  
> Bold and italics = lyrics that are thoughts/ dialogue.  
> Italics = thoughts.

Tony falls to his knees in front of Peter, kissing his hip softly.

Peter hums and pulls Tony’s hair. “Hi.” He giggles.

Tony smiles and looks up at him, like he hung the stars in the sky. “I love you.”

Peter gasps, eyes wide. “You love me?”

Tony nods, blushing. He’s nervous. He’s never loved anyone before.

Peter falls down to his own knees and kisses Tony roughly. “I love you too.”

~

Tony falls to one knee this time, and it’s in the middle of the Avengers. Peter gasps, eyes wide. “What-“

“ _ **Once all alone, I was lost in a world of strangers. No one to trust, on my own, I was lonely**_ ….” Tony feels his eyes well up with emotion. “ _ **You suddenly appeared. It was cloudy before, but now it’s so clear. You took away the fear, and you brought me back to the light.**_ ”

Peter makes him stand, kissing him and crying.

But Tony pulls back, laughing and crying at the same time. “ _ **You are the sun, you make me shine!**_ ” He shakes his head. “Wait… **_Or more like the stars, that twinkle at night. You are the moon, that glows in my heart; you’re my daytime my nighttime. My world, you’re my life.”_** Tony has to stop, kissing Peter and still crying. **_“Now I wake up everyday, with this smile upon my face. No more tears, no more pain. ‘Cause you love me. You help me understand that love is the answer to all that I am. And I’m a better man; since you taught me by sharing your life.”_**

Peter sobs, kissing him. “Oh, my god.”

“Will you marry me, Peter Parker?”

Peter sobs and nods frantically. “Yes! Yes, yes I will, god I love you!” He sobs.

~

Tony can’t breathe. He really can’t. Peter is fucking stunning.

It’s perfect, everything is absolutely perfect. He can’t hear anything the preacher says. It’s like nothing but Peter exists. But Peter nudges him, and he blushes, taking Peter’s hands in his own.

“ _ **You are the sun. You make me shine. Or more like the stars that twinkle at night, you are the moon that glows in my heart**_.” He hears several people start to sniffle. **_“You’re my daytime my nighttime my world. You are the sun. You make me shine. Or more like the stars that twinkle at night you are the moon that glows in my heart. You’re my daytime my nighttime.”_** Tony leans his forehead against Peter’s. “ _ **My world**_.”

Tony can’t hear the rest, but he hears Peter say ‘I do’ and he feels like he’s never been happier.

~

“How are you so sure that I can do this?” Peter asks, tears in his eyes. “I don’t think I can do this. I’m a fucking boy, this shouldn’t be possible!”

Tony rests one hand on Peter’s stomach, and cups his cheek with the other hand. **_“You gave me strength, when I wasn’t strong. You gave me hope when all hope is lost. You opened my eyes when I couldn’t see; Love was always here waiting for me.”_** Tony kisses Peter. “You can do anything, Peter. And we will get through it.”

Peter sniffles and wipes his tears. **_“You are the sun. You make me shine. Or, more like, the stars that twinkle at night. You are the moon, that glows in my heart. You’re my daytime my nighttime…My world.”_**

Tony beams at him, kissing him. “ ** _You are the sun. You make me shine. Or, more like, the stars that twinkle at night. You are the moon, that glows in my heart. You’re my daytime my nighttime—My world.”_**

~

Tony holds his baby in his hands, crying and smiling at Peter. “Peter, she looks just like you.” He whispers.

He laughs fondly when Pete makes an irritated sound and turns over. “Take it away, it’s loud.”

Tony snorts, walking into the hall with the baby. “He’s just cranky because he went through a lot to get you out of his body.” He kisses her hair softly. “But you’re perfect. And he loves you.”

The baby coos, looking at Tony with an intensity Tony didn’t know was possible from a newborn.

Tony sniffles, kissing her head softly. “ ** _You are the sun. You make me shine. Or, more like, the stars that twinkle at night. You are the moon, that glows in my heart. You’re my daytime my nighttime. My world.”_**

~

Tony smiles at his husband and his baby asleep on the couch, Peter hugging the baby close. He walks over, kissing both of their heads. **_“You’re my life.”_** He whispers to them both.


End file.
